


Nothing Gained

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Magnus learned never to leave Alec alone in a bar again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Nothing Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432596) by [TimeyWimey (WibelyWobely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/TimeyWimey)
  * Translation into Italiano available: [Nothing Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891590) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> This was born of boredom and need of fluff after the dramaticness that was the CoHF picture. Haven't posted it until now - but here you go.

Alec sat, alone, at a mundane bar. Shadowhunters never went there, he knew. Magnus was coming back soon, but for the moment it was just him.

"Hi." It was a girl's voice, low and trying to be seductive. Alec looked up, shocked to hear someone talking to him like that. Well, someone other than Magnus.

"Uh, hi." He said quietly.

"My name is Allison." The girl said, reaching out a hand to him slowly.

"Alec," he murmured.

"The quiet type, are you?" She smirked, and he nodded. "Listen, I hope I'm not being too forward, but I think you're cute."

"Thanks?" Alec didn't quite know how to react. He'd only had one or two people ever hit on him in his life, one of whom he was seriously dating.

"Wanna get a drink and get to know each other a little better?" Allison asked.

"Listen, I'm flattered," Alec started, "but-"

"Don't tell me. You have a girlfriend?"

This managed to earn a little chuckle. "No, not really." He said, although he did think about the fact that his boyfriend wore more makeup than his brother's girlfriend.

"I thought not. No girl in her right mind would ever leave you alone here."

Why had he left him alone there? Oh, that's right. There had been that incident with the faerie, and other faerie, and that feud which, knowing faeries, had the potential to go on forever. Magnus had promised it would only take an hour to sort out, but had it had been a very long hour. "So tell me something about yourself, Alec." Allison nearly purred.

"I, uh, don't talk to people very much." He said, trying to indicate to her that he really would rather be left alone.

"Oh, why not?" She whimpered. "I'm sure you have some very interesting things to say."

Alec tried to stammer out an answer, but at that very moment Isabelle chose to arrive. Of course Isabelle would be there. Isabelle was always there. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted Alec and the girl who was practically throwing herself at him. The girl had also seen Isabelle. "I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend." She pouted.

"I don't. That's my sister." He frowned. He tried to restrain from mouthing 'help' at Isabelle and succeeded, if only barely. "Listen, Allison, you seem nice," he tried to tell her. She wasn't hearing it.

"Why don't you tell me a little something about yourself that no one else knows?" She suggested. Alec's eyes were still trained on Isabelle, who was now smirking.

"Well, he happens to be very sensitive around his left ear." Came a voice in that very ear. It was lilting, and managed send chills down Alec's spine each and every time he heard it. 

"And who are you?" Allison snapped sourly. "I was talking to him." 

"Yes, but he was thinking about me. Magnus the Magnificent; pleased to make your acquaintance." It was indeed Magnus who had snuck up behind Alec like the cat he so resembled. "Now, I know Alexander is very attractive, but I'm afraid he's also taken."

"But he said he didn't have a girlfriend." Allison said quite nastily.

"I should hope not, seeing as I'm his boyfriend."

"You - but - What?!"

"I'm gay." Alec said to her.

She gave a little gasp, then flounced off, shouting, "Fine," over her shoulder.

"Remind me never to leave you alone again." Magnus whispered as he led Alec out of the bar.

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Tell me your opinions, good or bad - I don't bite.
> 
> -Layla


End file.
